


Sensitive

by Lovegingernuts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crying, Crying Sherlock, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gay Sex, Johnlock - Freeform, Kinky, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Military Kink, Sensitive Sherlock, Sex, Sherlock Has a Military Kink, Sherlock in Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovegingernuts/pseuds/Lovegingernuts
Summary: John gets to hear about how Sherlock has the ability to climax just by touching his sensitive nipples, and decides to see if that's really the truth.





	

Sherlock is lying on the sofa staring up at the ceiling. John is sitting in his armchair reading. It's a calm, lazy Sunday in 221b. No clients, no Mrs. Hudson coming to interfere the peace. No calls from Lestrade, no annoying Mycroft. Just the two of them realxing, preparing for the week of work to come. 

A huge smile spreads across Sherlock's face, he just can't help himself. John looks up from his book to see his beautiful boyfriend. "Why do you have that creepy smile on your face?" he asks jokingly. Sherlock turns to look at him and his smile grows as their eyes meet. "Oh, just thinking."

"About?"

"The day you finally realised I love you." John smiles tenderly when he also remembers the day. For the first time John saw Sherlock cry, and probably it was the last as well. He was giving up on John. He had hinted since the first week they lived together that he was interested, but John never picked up on it. 

John found Sherlock rolled into a ball on the sofa sobbing quietly when he came home. He looked so broken wearing just his pyjamas and his robe, which is what he usually wears when he's sad and tired and don't bother to care about looks, or when having a day off. He's wearing that outfit today, with other words. 

It was totally heart-breaking for John to see the one he loved the most in that state. He rushed to him immediately and gave him a hug, as if that would help. "Don't touch me! Why would you care?" Sherlock yelled and moved away from John who got so upset that Sherlock seemed angry with him. He had no idea of what he had done, and technically he hadn't done anything. 

"Tell me what's wrong. Of course I care, Sherlock. I've always done that. Tell me what's wrong and I will help you." Sherlock looked up at John with red eyes and cheeks wet with tears. "You'll do anything to make me feel better?"

"Anything at all."

"So I can say the truth and you won't judge?"

"Of course I won't."

Sherlock burst into tears again, not that hysterical though. "I love you. I can't believe you can't understand! I've tried to tell you in so many ways, but you just don't care." John's eyes were the size of plates suddenly and his heart raced. It beat really hard, as if it would beat its way out of his chest. "I'm sorry... I haven't noticed..."

"Exactly" Sherlock said and tried to wipe away the tears with the back of his hand. John was close to tears himself when he saw Sherlock do that. He looked so small, like a little boy in need of affection and John wanted to take care of him. 

"I haven't noticed because... I never thought it was a possibility. Why would you want me, you know." Sherlock looked up at John and had to prevent himself from slapping his beautiful face. "Seriously? You're the best, wisest and most perfect man I have ever known. And handsome you are too. I love you really much and I've always loved you and I always will, no matter what you think of it." He sighed. "It feels so good that have that said." 

John didn't say anything, because he didn't need to. He placed a gentle hand on Sherlock's cheek and kissed his salty lips. They were just as soft as he had imagined. Sherlock started to cry again, but out of relief and happiness. John wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close and buried his nose in Sherlock's wild curls. "I love you too, stupid." 

The memory makes John urge for Sherlock's lips, he wants to feel them against his. He puts away the book and walks over to the sofa. Sherlock sits up to leave space for him, and when John sits down he accidentally touches Sherlock's thigh with his hand. It's enough to give Sherlock an exposed erection immediately. John notices and grins. "I love how you get aroused so easily. I barely touched you." 

"I know, it's kind of creepy" Sherlock answers with a gentle kind of excusing smile and tries to ignore the erection. "You look embarrassed. Don't be. It's sexy." Sherlock gives John an are-you-serious-stare, and John tells him that yes, he's very serious. 

"It kind of ruins the sex. I always come too quickly."

"And that makes me come come sooner too, and then we just can start all over again."

"But we never do."

"Let's start doing it then." They smile at each other, and Sherlock gets even harder by John's horny stare. "Can I share a little thing with you?"

"Of course."

"Since you think it's 'sexy' that I'm ridiculously sensitive, I should mention the time I achieved orgasm just by stimulating my nipples. I was watching porn, though, as I usually do when it comes to solo work. I guess that has a role in it as well, but still." John looks at Sherlock with wide eyes and he's taking deep, loud breaths. Now his cock is very hard as well. "You joking?"

"No." Sherlock chuckles. "So I can give you orgasm by touching your nipples?" John asks breathlessly. "Yes."

"Would you like me to try? I don't believe it until I see it."

"You should, you know, but alright" Sherlock says with a seductive smile, and feels how his cock is throbbing against his abdomen. He's got a full erection and pre-cum is already dripping down. John places himself on Sherlock's lap and starts to undress him. He lets his robe fall off his slim shoulders and takes off his grey pyjama-shirt, which has sweat-marks in the armpits. He's so aroused, his whole body is on fire. 

In front of him John has Sherlock's slender, yet muscular upper body with its pink, stiff nipples. One can really see how sensitive they are. Actually, every corner of Sherlock's body is unbelievably sensitive. 

They smile at each other while John gently starts to caress Sherlock's torso and then up to the chest where he caresses the areas of the nipples a little extra. For Sherlock it kind of hurts, but it's the pain hat gives him pleasure. John starts to circle one nipple with his index finger, pressing gently. Sherlock bites his lower lip and tries to keep in a silent moan, but fails and John smiles and changes to the other nipple. They are really hard, really rigid. The light pink colour becomes a shade darker as he is touching them. 

"Please, suck them" Sherlock begs, and John stops to get down and please him. He lightly bites them too, and plays with his tongue over them. Sherlock's breath becomes heavier and heavier. He really loves it, and it really does please him as he said. It really is enough to make him come, and John who is witnessing everything is fascinated. Unbelievably enough Sherlock's cock gets harder and even more pre-cum is wetting his pants. 

John has to fight the urge to start thrusting himself against Sherlock. Because that would stimulate Sherlock too and then he would't see him orgasm only by getting his nipples sucked. It's so hot that John knows even he will come easily, only by the situation. 

Ten minutes in Sherlock is panting and he's crying out silent whines. John bites his nipples hard now. Sherlock absolutely loves it. It hurts so good. "Soon there, John. Bite harder. Just, don't bite them off..." John laughs and does as he says. The wet sound of his mouth ads to the pleasure, and Sherlock is so close to the edge now. 

"What are you thinking of? Tell me what you think of" John says, and tries to make Sherlock come sooner. He wants to see his beautiful face distort in the moment of overwhelming pleasure. He loves seeing Sherlock in that state and he loves giving it to him. 

"I'm thinking about you, John. In your uniform." 

"Why?"

"Because you look incredibly sexy in it."

"What am I doing to you?"

"You have me strapped to the table in the kitchen, I'm on my stomach and you're holding my riding crop in your hand. You spank my arse with it. Hard."

"How hard?"

"Very."

"I don't hear you!"

"You spank me very hard!" Sherlock yells out. His eyes are tightly shut, and he's moaning. He's panting fast and he whines loudly. making a lot of sounds, and it's like music to John's ears. "Fuck, John..." he says with clenched teeth. "Make me come." 

John bites even harder, as hard as he dares to. He doesn't want to hurt him. He wraps his arms around Sherlock's back and can't help but to pull him close enough so their crotches touch. Suddenly Sherlock cries out loud, his body tensions, not least his spurting cock. It's twitching badly as its emptied of cum. John keeps his arms around him and feels him shiver underneath. Sherlock puts his hand inside John's pants, and just grabbing the cock is enough to make him orgasm. He shakes over Sherlock like a leaf and Sherlock smiles when he feels the warm cum dripping down his hand.

For a while they just sit in the same position, John's head resting on Sherlock's chest and Sherlock leaning his head on John's shoulder. Soon John gets up and they look at each other with flushed faces. Sherlock's nipples and a great part of the rest of the chest are completely red. They smile.

John pulls down Sherlock's pants a little bit to see the top of his cock, and he's satisfied with the large puddle of cum on his abdomen. He gently wipes a finger through it and then puts the finger in his mouth, making Sherlock grin crazily. It's so sexy, and it's so cute that he's trying to be porny. 

"See, I told you" Sherlock says and takes John's hand in his. "I won't doubt you again" John says and smiles. He kisses him and then rolls down from his lap. "This got quite hot" he says. "Fancy joining me in the shower?"

"How could I say no?" Sherlock says and they get up and head to the bathroom hand in hand.


End file.
